my twins
by yuu vian li
Summary: seribu origami terbang melintasi hidupku, harapan mimpi, cinta, kenangan...satu inginku, tetaplah menjadi harapan yang terus menerangiku...
1. Chapter 1

_**Seribu origami terbang melintasi hidupku.**_

_**Harapan**_

_**Mimpi**_

_**Cinta**_

_**Kenangan**_

_**Duka**_

_**Senang**_

_**Semuanya muncul menjadi Satu**_

_**Namun satu yang aku ketahui dari apapun yang telah ada**_

_**Baik dulu ataupun sekarang**_

_**Bahwa kau ada diantara keajaiban itu**_

_**Menjadi serpihan hidup yang tak terlupakan**_

_**Dan menjadi kenangan yang begitu indah**_

_**Mimpi kah ini?**_

_**Nyata kah?**_

_**Semuanya menjadi teka-teki yang sulit dipecahkan**_

_**Namun satu inginku**_

_**Tetaplah menjadi harapan yang terus menerangiku**_

_**Agar cahayaku tak redup oleh terpaan angin apapun**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Naruto punya masashi Kishimoto. **_

_**Rate: T for now and will be M**_

_**Warning: AU, OoC, OC, Gaje, (jika ada typo mohon dimaafkan)**_

_**^With All Our Friend^**_

"Naruha!" teriak Kushina dari lantai bawah memanggil putrinya

"ya kaasan!" sambut gadis yang dipanggil tersebut

"Lama sekali kalian? Apa yang kalian lakukan?" kali ini Kushina meninggikan suaranya lebih tinggi sebelumnya

"ya kaasan! Bentar lagi. Dia sedang berdandan" teriak gadis itu kembali

Kushina mendesah pelan, lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Minato yang melihat istri tercintanya itu hanya tersenyum penuh arti

**Naruha POV**

Aduh, lama sekali sih cowok yang satu ini. Harusnya aku yang lama berdandan karena harus mengikat rambut panjangku dengan kepang dua _plus_ pita biru seperti warna mataku. Yap! Aku memang suka dengan warna biru. Walaupun aku cewek, tapi aku lebih memilih untuk menyukai apa yang disukai saudara kembarku ini.

"nah sudah selesai!" ucapnya lalu menarik erat pengikat yang ada dikepalanya

"loh? Kok warna merah?" protesku padanya

"mau saja coba warna merah. Abis bosan dengan biru terus. Kau tidak sadar Naruha? Sudah hampir 7 tahun kita menggunakan warna biru sebagai warna kesukaan kita. Sekali-sekali kita keluar lah dari jalur"

"tapi kan Naruto, aku keburu memakai pita biru. Gimana nih?" ucapku panic. Kali ini aku mulai gelisah ditempat

Naruto, saudara kembarku yang selalu dan bahkan hampir setiap saat tahu bagaimana diriku dan apa yang terjadi pada diriku.

"Naruha, calm down! Aku yang akan mengganti pita rambutmu." Ucap Naruto memegang kedua pipiku dan menatapku dengan tatapan yang serius.

"iya!"

Aku melepas kedua pita yang berada diatas kepalaku dan mencari pita merah yang ada dilaci. Seingatku ada pita merah sepasang yang baru saja aku beli sewaktu Naruto membeli ikat kepala itu. "aduh, bagaimana ini? Hanya 1 yang aku temukan. Yang satunya lagi tak tahu rimbanya kemana." Keluhku. Aku mulai panic. Ya ampun… bagaimana ini. Aku benar-benar bingung

"NARUHA! NARUTO! CEPAT TURUN! ATAU KAMI AKAN MENINGGALKAN KALIAN!" teriak Kaasan dari lantai bawah. Ya, kamarku berada dilantai atas. Eh ralat, kamar ada dilantai atas. Kamarku dan Kamar Naruto satu alias kami tidurnya bareng.

"Naruha, sebaiknya rambutmu hari ini diurai saja ya, Naruha tetap cantik dengan rambut terurai." Ucap Naruto mencoba menghiburku.

"beneran tetap cantik?" ucapku. Air mata sudah menggenang di ujung kelopak mataku.

"iya. Sudah, sini Naru yang urus rambutnya" ucapnya lembut padaku, lalu menghapus air mataku yang telah menetes.

**Naruto POV**

Saudara kembarku ini benar-benar merepotkan setiap pagi setiap kali kami akan berangkat ke sekolah. Tapi biar bagaimanapun aku menyayanginya. Aku tak ingin dia terluka ataupun sedih karena suatu hal dan itu juga karena aku tak bisa menjaganya. Dia adalah adik kembarku, Naruha. Kaasan bilang, waktu itu Kaasan melahirkan Naruto, Kaasan fikir anak Kaasan hanya Naruto seorang, namun tak disangka, sejam setelah Naruto dilahirkan terjadi kontraksi diperut Kaasan. Tousan jelas bingung karena Kaasan merasakan kontraksi lagi. Tak lama setelah itu, Naruha lahir. Dia persis sepertiku, namun dia terlalu mudah menangis. Wajah kami sama persis, ada tiga garis halus dikedua pipiku dan juga pipi Naruha. Warna rambut pun sama. Hanya saja, semenjak kecil ada beberapa helai rambut Naruha yang berwarna merah yang seperti warna rambut Kaasan. Namun hanya sedikit, lebih dominan berwarna kuning. Sama sepertiku.

"Naru-chan tenang ya. Sekarang biar Naru-kun yang merapikan rambut Naru-chan"

Dia hanya mengangguk lalu aku melepas kedua kepangan rambutnya itu dan mulai menyisirinya. Lalu mengikat pita merah diatas kepalanya, sehingga kali ini Naruha mengurai rambutnya yang sepinggang, sama seperti panjang rambut Kaasan. Rambut merah yang sedikit itu menghiasi rambut kuning Naruha.

"Naru-chan, biar Naru-kun mengepang rambut merah Naru-chan ya" ucapku lembut padanya. Dia terlalu gampang menangis. Aku takut dia menangis lagi.

**Normal POV**

"SAMPAI KAPAN KALIAN DIATAS!" teriak Kushina!  
"sudahlah Kushina. Mungkin Naruha punya sedikit masalah dengan rambutnya sehingga Naruto harus membujuk Naruha agar mau menuruti keinginan Naruto dan bergegas"

"iya Minato! Aku sadar. Kalau rambut Naruha itu memang terlihat aneh. Padahal saudara kembarnya itu normal saja. dia ikut rambutmu yang berwarna kuning itu, dan malahan sekarang dia malah meniru potongan rambut jabrik milik Tousannya yang aneh ini"

"hei, hei, hei. Kau tak boleh mengatakan itu, bukannya Naruha juga meniru panjang rambutmu yang sepinggang itu?"

Tak lama setelah perdebatan sehari-hari Minato dan Kushina berlangsung, Naruha dan Naruto turun dari tangga.

Mata biru Naruha terlihat muram Karena baru saja menangis, sementara Naruto bertolak belakang dengan warna mata Naruto, biru cerah.

"wah, kalian kompak lagi ya hari ini?" sapa Kaasan pada kedua anak kembarnya.

"Iya" ucap Naruha dan Naruto bersamaan.

Keluarga kecil itu menikmati sarapan paginya dengan mendengarkan Naruha bercerita tentang mimpinya semalam, yang sampai harus membuat repot Naru-kun karena Naru-chan terbangun ditengah malam dan menangis.

Mereka berangkat bersamaan. Hari ini adalah hari pelulusan bagi SD Konoha, dan hari bersejarah ke empat mereka selain hari ulang tahun Kaasan, Naruha dan Naruto, serta Kaasan.

"Kaasan, pasti Naru-kun bakalan dapat peringkat pertama lagi, lalu Naru-chan peringkat kedua." Ucap Naruha senang dengan mata berbinar-binar.

**Naruto POV**

Syukurlah dia tak sedih lagi dan sekarang sudah senang. Aku benar-benar pusing setiap kali dia harus menangis karena sesuatu dan aku tak bisa menghiburnya. Jika saja Naruha sudah tak bisa aku tenangkan, Kaasan akan turun tangan dan tentu saja Tousan juga turun tangan ketika aku tak mau melepaskan Naruha dari pelukanku.

"bagaimana keadaan Naruha semalam Naruto?" tanya Tousan padaku. Aku menoleh, keadaan Naruha semalam?

"semalam tak terjadi apa-apa kok Tousan. Semuanya seperti yang Naruha ceritakan tadi pagi sewaktu sarapan."

"Syukurlah. Karena Tousan benar-benar bingung jika terjadi hal yang seperti itu lagi" ucap Tousan dengan nada berat

Ya, aku tahu apa yang dimaksud Tousan karena pada saat itu jugalah aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan pelukanku pada Naruha ketika dia menangis, sehingga Tousan dan Kaasan akan sulit melepaskan kami. Entahlah, ada perasaan yang saling terikat diantara kami. Seakan kami bisa berkomunikasi satu sama lain.

**Normal POV**

Keluarga kecil itu sudah sampai. Naruha menggandeng tangan Kaasan dan Naruto. Naruha terlihat berbinar sekali, dengan rambut terurai panjang. Walaupun beberapa helai rambutnya yang berbeda melekat indah diatas kepala Naruha, namun tak ada yang memperhatikan keganjilan itu.

Naruha melepas tangannya dari tangan Kaasan

"Naru-chan sayang Naru-kun" ucap Naruha seraya memeluk erat Naruto

"iya-iya. Naru-kun juga sayang Naru-chan kok. Sudah, ayo masuk. Jangan sampai Kaasan dan Tousan tak dapat tempat. Oh ya, hari ini jadi pementasan drama kan?"

"jadi dong kak! Eh maksudnya Naru-kun. Kan semuanya sudah bersiap habis-habisan akan hal ini. Masa gak jadi sih?"

"akh baguslah. Oya Naru-chan. Gak pa-pa kok jika Naru-chan manggil Naru-kun kakak. Kan Naru-kun memang niisannya Naru-chan" ucap Naruto santai dengan cengiran khasnya, yang membuat Naruha senang. Semburat merah timbul di wajah Naruha, namun Naruha tak menyadarinya "Naruha sakit?" lanjut Naruto ketika menyadari bahwa wajah Naruha memerah walaupun Naruha tak menyadarinya.

"tidak. Naru-chan tidak sakit kok Naru-ku." Ucap Naruha lalu menarik tangan Naruto dan berjalan lebih cepat dari kedua orang tua mereka

'_aku sayang Naru-ku'_ batin Naruha

"Hei! Kalian berdua terlalu bersemangat ya hari ini?" ucap Kushina pada Naruha dan Naruto ketika sedang bergandengan tangan dan berlari-lari bolak balik

"Kaasan~"

Bersambung….

**Wah, akhirnya ceritanya dimulai juga!**

**Yuu senang karena sudah bisa bikin fic yang sudah lebih baik dari fic yang pertama (yang benar-benar hancur itu)**

**Tapi semoga cerita kali ini banyak yang suka**

**Tolong,**

**Review agar aku bisa tahu setiap kekurangan yang aku miliki dari setiap fic yang aku buat ini;….**

**Terima kasih**

**Oh ya lupa. . . buat Pink Uchiha, udah di upload kok… makasih ya,,,**

**Selamat membaca…**


	3. Chapter 3

_**SUMMARY: NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI**_

_**RATE: T (untuk sementara)**_

_**WARNING: AU, OoC, OC, GAJE, (jika ada banyak typo mohon dimaafkan oleh para reader)**_

_**MY TWINS**_

_**-chapter 2-**_

Keluarga kecil itu kini telah berada di dalam aula SD Konoha. Banyak orang tua berkumpul disana. Semua mulut tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan suara, mulai dari tawa cekikikan, sampai hanya berbicara biasa saja. Dan begitu pula dengan orang tua Naruto dan Naruha.

"pergi nyari makanan yuk! Dari pada disini. Bosan dan gak bakalan ngerti apa yang orang tua omongin" ajak Naruto pada Naruha yang sedang asik memilin rambutnya.

Naruha hanya menjawab dengan berkali-kali anggukan saking semangatnya. Tak lama setelah Naruto pamit pada Minato dan Kushina, segera Naruto mengajak Naruha untuk mencar _ice cream_ kejutan rasa, khas dari SD Konoha yang tak bisa didapatkan selain di SD Konoha.

Setelah lumayan lama berkeliling, akhirnya yang mereka cari ditemukan juga. Namun agak susah mendapatkannya Karena banyak siswa lain yang juga mencari _ice cream_ segala rasa itu.

BRUK

Suara bunyi jatuh terdengar keras dari belakang Naruto, dan ketika berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang jatuh, dia sangat terkejut

"Naruha? Siapa yang berani melakukan ini padamu?"Tanya Naruto penuh emosi dan cemas pada saudara kembarnya itu. Sementara yang ditanya hanya tersedu-sedu akibat perih di kedua sikunya

"Nii…san… sa…kit… kedu…a siku… Naru-…chan sa…kit" ucap Naruha terbata-bata karena mencoba untuk tidak menangis.

"salahmu sendiri yang menyerobot tempatku!" terdengar suara dari belakang Naruto. Ketika dia berbalik melihat siapa yang berani melakukan itu pada Naruha tersayangnya.

BRUK

Kali ini giliran anak cowok yang terjatuh ke tanah. Di ujung bibirnya mengeluarkan sedikit darah, dan pelipis kirinya terlihat bengkak. Naruha yang sejak tadi sesegukan menjadi terbelalak oleh apa yang dilakukan oleh kakak semata wayang yang sangat dia sayang itu..

"BERANI SEKALI KAU MELAKUKAN ITU PADA NARUHA!"

"mengapa aku harus takut? Dia hanya seorang gadis kecil yang lemah, manja, dan bergantung pada kakaknya!" ucap anak cowok berambut raven dan bermata onyx itu.

Lagi-lagi Naruto kembali memukul wajah cowok tersebut. Namun tak ada ekspresi darinya, sementara wajah Naruto telah memerah menahan marah atas penghinaan yang diberikan pada Naruha.

Ketik tinju ketiga ingin mendarat di pipi cowok berambut raven itu, tiba-tiba Naruha memeluk erat Naruto yang membuat Naruto kaget karena pelukan yang sangat erat itu

"Na…ru…ha…"

"Nii-chan… berhentilah… Naru-chan mohon!... Naru-chan gak mau lihat Nii-chan seperti itu. Naru-chan takut dengan keadaan Nii-chan yang seperti itu" rajuk Naruha dari balik punggung Naruto.

Seketika itu juga Naruto menurunkan tangannya dan berbalik kebelakang agar dapat berhadapan dengan Naruha.

"Demi Naruha-ku sayang… apa sih yang gak mungkin?" ucap Naruto gemas lalu mencubit kedua sisi pipi Naruha

Tanpa ba-bi-bu saudara kembar itu segera meninggalkan arena. Kemarahan yang tadi meledak hilang begitu saja karena sebuah suara memohon dari orang yang sangat dia sayangi. Yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah adik kembarnya sendiri. Naruha

"Naruha?" Tanya Kushina ketika kami telah berada didekatnya "kenapa dengan mata Naru-chan? Naru-chan nangis ya?" Lanjut Kushina. Sementara yang ditanyai hanya mengangguk lemah. "ada dengan Naruha Naruto?"Tanya Kushina kini pada Naruto kecilnya.

"Tadi ada yang menabraknya ketika dia tengah berdiri dibelakangku. Kufikir dia akan menungguiku seperti biasanya, tapi ternyata dia menyusulku. Anak cowok yang berada dibelakangnya langsung mendorong Naruha sehingga Naruha terjatuh dan membuat pakaian yang dikenakannya hari ini sobek dan kotor." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar. Walau Naruto masih anak SD, namun kepintarannya setara dengan anak-anak SMP.

Dan benar saja, ketika menengok seluruh tubuh dan memutar tubuh Naruha, terdapat noda debu disana sini, serta kedua lengan bajunya sobek tepat di kedua sikunya, serta mengeluarkan darah yang masih segar.

"ya ampun! Tanganmu mesti dibersihkan! Jangan sampai karena ini kamu sakit berat Naru-chan" seru Kushina panik sementara sang tousan hanya tersenyum simpul pada kelakuan istrinya itu.

**NARUTO POV**

Aduh! Gimana nih? Salahku juga sih gak ngejagain Naruha dengan protective over (eh, maksudnya over protective) jadinya kan seperti ini. Padahal aku dah tau kalau tubuh Naruha rentang jika dia sedang sakit atau mendapatkan luka. Wala bagi orang lain itu hanya luka biasa, namun bagi Naruto yang mengenal betuh sifat tubuh Naruha adalah hal yang sangat gawat.

"bagaimana keadaan anak saya dokter?" Tanya Kaasan dengan raut wajah panik dan cemas.

"anak ibu baik-baik saja. Hanya saja ada masalah yang dapat saya katakan lumayan serius" ucap dokter tersebut.

"a-ada apa dengan anak saya dokter?"

"sebaiknya kita berbicara diruangan saya. Mari" ajak dokter itu

Kaasan segera menyusul dokter itu, namun tousan tinggal dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuhku

"Naruto temenin Naruha ya… kasian Naruha ketika sadar yang dia lihat hanya kekosongan" ucap tousan padaku sambil mengacak-acak rambutku yang memang sudah teracak.

Aku hanya menjawab dengan anggukan pasti. Setelah itu tousan pergi, namun sebelumnya menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup keningku. Ketika kulihat tousan telah jauh, aku segera berlari masuk kedalam ruang yang tertulis BANGSAL 4.

Kudorong pintunya dan kudapat Naruha tengah tertidur. Walaupun Naruha tertidur nyenyak, namun aku bisa merasakan kalau Naruha menahan perih dialam bawah sadarnya, karena beberapa kali aku mendengar erangan kecil dari igauannya.

Maafkan kakakmu ini Naruha, yang tidak bisa menjagamu sehingga membuatmu seperti ini

**NORMAL POV**

"Bagaimana keadaan putrid kami dokter?" Tanya Kushina panic

Keadaan putri anda baik-baik saja. Hanay saya menghawatrkan ada gejala hemophilia pada putri anda." Jelas sang dokter seraya melepas kacamata dari tempatnya bertengger sejak tadi.

"apakah anda yakin itu adalah gejala dari penyakit hemophilia?" Tanya Minato tenang sambil berusaha menenagkan istrinya yang semenjak tadi menghawatrkan putr kesayangan mereka itu.

"ini masih dugaan, dan belum tentu benar. Namun ada baiknya jika dia dirawat inap selama beberapa hari dirumah sakit ini. Sekalian dengan memeriksa apakah ini memang penyakit hemofila atau bukan."

Minato dan Kushina melengos pasrah, menatap satu sama lain. Setelah mendapat penjelasan dari sang suami dari raut wajah yang ditampilkan pada stri kesayangannya itu, akhirnya Kushina berani membuka suara.

"baiklah. Kami menyetujui untuk membiarkan putri kami dirawat dirumah sakit ini. Kami menyerahkan kesehatan putrid kami pada dokter" ucap Kushina dengan nada berat pada sang dokter, sementara dokter sendiri memasang kacamata pada kedua matanya yang entah mendapat minus yang keberapa….

Kushina dan Minato masuk kedalam ruang bangsal yang telah ditempati oleh sikembar Naru.

Setiap bangsal memiliki maksimal 3 ranjang didalam ruangan tersebut. Dan biasanya akan diisi oleh minimal 2 pasien yang tengah dirawat. Namun untuk keluarga Namikaze, ada pngecualian berhubung Namikaze adalah seorang Hokage di kota Konoha ini.

Dokter telah menyuruh sang kepala keluarga untuk menempati ruang VIP –ralat VVIP- namun Minato malah menolak dan memilih untuk membiarkan putrid kesayangannya itu di bangsal dengan tempat seadanya, namun memiliki 3 ranjang serta beberapa tempat duduk. _"dibangsal lebih enak tau! Ruangan yang luas, ada banyak ranjang yang memungkinkan kami satu keluarga tidur di rumah sakit ini. Dan yang menjadi tambahan. Banyak kursi…"_ fikir Minato. Dasar! Memiliki uang yang banyak namun memanfaatkan fasilitas orang yang tak berkecukupan. Darimana fikiran ini menghasut Minato? Entahlah….

"Kaa-san? Bagaimana keadaan Naruha? Apa kata dokter? Apa Naru-chan baik-bak saja?" Tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi pada Minato ketika Minato telah muncul dari pintu bangsal.

"tenanglah Naruto. Dokter bilang hanya bilang untuk mengistirahatkan Naru-chan dirumah sakit selama beberapa hari." Jelas Minato. Namun bukan Naruto yang menerima begitu saja cerita tentang adik kesayangannya itu. Naruto curiga dengan tingkah kaasan-nya yang seakan menanggung hal yang sangat berat

"tapi… Kaasan tak terlihat seperti itu"

Menyadari bahwa Naruto tengah menyinggung dirinya, Kushina dengan berat hati menguatkan hatinya yang memang sejak tadi telah rapuh untuk terlihat kuat. "tenanglah Naruto. Naru-chan tidak apa-apa. Sekarang istirahatlah. Bukannya sekarang jam tidur siangmu?" Tanya Kaasan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Nii-chan?" Naruha membuka matanya dan mencoba meraih salah satu tangan saudara kembarnya itu. "bareng Naruha bobo ya…" ucap Naruha sambil tersenyum ketika telah meraih tangan saudara kembarnya. Sementara yang diajak hanya mengangguk

Naruha menggeser badannya agar ada tempat untuk Naruto tidur disebelahnya. Setelah Naruto menyamankan tidurnya, Minato memakaikan selimut kepada mereka berdua.

"selamat tidur malaikat-malaikatku."ucap Kushina lalu mengecup kedua kening anaknya itu, di ikuti oleh Minato.

Tanpa Naruto duga, Naruha memeluk Naruto ketika kedua orang tua mereka telah duduk di kursi bangsal tersebut, selang infuse yang tertancap di tangan kiri Naruha bergerak, "Boleh kan Nii-chan?" Tanya Naruha menatap wajah kakak kembarnya yang agak lebih tinggi dari dirinya itu.

Naruto hanya mengangguk lalu mengecup kening Naruha dan balas memeluk adik kembarnya yang membuat selang infuse sedikit tertarik di tangan kiri Naruha

"sa..kit.. nii-…chan" ucap Naruha terbata-bata ketika Naruto memeluk Naruha dan tanpa sengaja mengenai selang infuse yang ada di tangan Naruha

"akhhhh MAAF!" Teriak Naruto terbangun. Minato dan Kushina yang melihat hanya tersontak kaget, namun tak menggubris keadaannya.

.

.

.

Naruha tengah tertidur dengan Naruto ketika kakek dan nenek kesayangan mereka datang untuk menjenguk Naruha yang sedang dirawat

"bagaimana dengan keadaan Naruha, Minato?" Tanya Jiraiya dengan wajah yang biasa

"sebaiknya kita bicara diluar. Naruto sangat _sensitive_ dengan apapun yang menyangkut keadaan Naruha." Terang Minato lalu mengajak Jiraiya keluar dari bangsal 4 dan mengajaknya berjalan-jalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit umum Konoha. Rumah sakit terbesar dan satu-satunya yang berada diKonoha.

"Mereka terlihat manis ya dengan kebersamaan mereka" ungkap Tsunade, Ibu mertua Kushina yang sangat menyayangi kedua cucunya itu. Berhubung Minato adalah anaknya satu-satunya.

"yah… tapi betapa sulitnya memisahkan mereka ketika salah satu dari mereka terbangun ditengah malam karena mimpi buruk dan menangis. Dan akhir-akhir ini Naruha sangat sering mendapatkan mimpi buruk" Terang Kushina lalu mengusap kepala Naruto

"sepertinya rambut merah yang ada disela-sela rambut kuning Naruha semakin banyak saja ya…" Ungkap Tsunade memperhatikan rambut aneh Naruha

Kushina hanya memperhatikan denga pandangan yang aneh. Semakin hari semakin mirip dengan Minato, hanya saja, rambutnya semakin lama semakin menyerupai dengan dirinya.

Sementara Naruto, saudara kembarnya sungguh mirip dengan wajah Kushina, mulai dari warna mata sampai manisnya senyum yang tersungging dari wajah Naruto, walau tak semanis Naruha ketika tersenyum, namun itu cukup untuk membuat beberapa orang yang berada dsekitarnya meleleh dengan senyumannya, apalagi ditambah dengan senyum Naruha, maka semua orang akan mencair dalam ketertarikan yang sangat pada kedua saudara kembar ini.

Naruha telah keluar dari rumah sakit. Naruha berjalan sambil tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Naruto, Naruto balik menggenggam tangannya.

"Kaasan, Tousan… bulan depan Naru-chan dan Nii-chan bakalan masuk SMP" ucap Naruha senang

"tentu saja sayang… tapi bulan depan itu kamu baru mendaftar dan dites untuk ujian masuk, belum sepenuhnya masuk dalam SMP Konoha" Ucap Kushina seraya mengacak-acak rambut putrinya itu

"berarti masih lama ya Kaasan?"

Kushina hanya tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan putri kesayangannya itu.

_**_bersambung _**_

Fiuh… akhirnya selesai juga!

Mohon maaf jika _update_-nya lama banget. Itu karena baru saja selesai semester, dan banyak tugas yang mesti aku selesaikan…

Buat semua yang memberikan pertanyaan, maaf untuk kali ini aku tak bisa menjawab, silahkan ikuti ceritanya agar tahu jawabannya…

Aku sungguh minta maaf karena tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan sekalian….

Untuk semua yang telah membaca dan me-_review saya ucapkan banyak _ terima kasih

Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya….


End file.
